With the rapid development of network technology, distributed file systems have been widely used and developed. Current distributed file systems include Google File System (GFS), Hadoop Distributed File System (HDFS), a parallel file system (Lustre) and Ceph etc, and the architecture and basic principles of these distributed file systems are approximately the same. Although the transmission speed of a distributed file system is very fast, the distributed file system cannot be integrated into the large data transmission, which is growing in demand. The transmission speed of the distributed file system is mainly reflected in the transmission speed of the data storage.